1. Field of the Related Art
The present invention relates to a small projector and more particularly to a projector which can be placed on a desktop to use the desktop as a screen, a support plate of the projector and a projection method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, projectors are used in presentations at exhibitions, academic meetings or business meetings, or as equipment making up a home theater. In these days, the application of projectors has been extended to a shop-window advertisement.
Compared with the use of direct-view displays, images can be displayed on a larger screen by the use of projectors, which enables more people to see the same images, and therefore, projectors are useful in this respect.
In these years, various projectors have been developed to meet various demands from the market including a demand for high-quality projected images. Additionally, various ways to install a projector have been proposed and are becoming feasible widely in accordance with installation environments or diversification of applications of a projector.
Recently, small type of projectors have been proposed and been in use which can be placed on, for example, a desk to project images on a wall, a screen or a desktop.
Then, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application No. 2011-158522 (JP-A-2011-158522) discloses a projector which includes a detection unit for detecting a set state of the projector in relation to a projection plane such as the aforesaid wall, screen or desktop and a control unit for controlling a state of image projection light according to the set state of the projector so detected, wherein the detection unit detects a set state of the projector, and the control unit controls the state such as a direction and the like of image projection light to improve the useability of the projector.
With the projector disclosed in JP-A-2011-158522 described above, however, there is a fear that a set state of the projector becomes unstable when the projector is placed vertically, thereby the projector falls down.